Regret
by Labrador Retriever
Summary: Boruto yang hidup dengan segala perbedaan dan ketidaktahuannya, akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Cinta itu bodoh, begitu juga penyesalan yang datang setelahnya. /NARUSASU. Boruto PoV.


Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

...

Namaku Boruto, usiaku 8 tahun. Aku memiliki seorang ibu dan adik. Ibuku, Sasuke, orangnya tinggi dengan wajah asianya, ia tidak suka berbicara. Adikku, Sarada berusia 5 tahun. Ia sangat mirip dengan ibuku, tapi sayangnya ia berkebatasan mental. Kemampuan otaknya dalam merespon sangat lambat, selain itu terkadang bicaranya agak tidak jelas. Orang bilang adikku itu cacat, tapi aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Dia hanya lemot.

Kami bertiga tinggal di apato 2LDK sederhana yang kami sewa. Untuk membiayai kehidupan, ibu bekerja di cafe yang cukup ramai, ia selalu berada di dapur mencuci piring, membersihkan dapur dan kafe atau sekedar bantu-bantu masak. Sedangkan aku, mengantarkan pesanan dan mengelap meja. Adikku tidak ikut bekerja, karena ia masih belum mampu. Banyak orang memujiku pintar karena sudah bisa membantu orang tua padahal usiaku masih kecil, hal itu membuatku semakin bersemangat.

"Ada sisa eskrim?" Tanyaku pada Ino-san, di kafe ini memiliki kedai eskrim yang menjadi ciri khas cafe ini. Kedai eskrim ini sangat ramai, banyak varian rasa dan topping yang tersedia. Kedai ini menawarkan diskon setiap hari sabtu dan minggu, makanya cafe selalu ramai dihari itu. Terkadang aku meminta sisa eskrimnya, untuk diberikan kepada Sarada. Adikku suka eskrim.

Ino-san mengangguk semangat, kemudian meletakkan beberapa cone eskrim cokelat kedalam mangkuk plastik dan menyerahkan kepadaku. Ino-san tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu, ia adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Ia bilang eskrim itu akan rusak jika tidak dihabiskan dalam sehari.

"Ada eskrim!" Aku berteriak riang saat masuk ke bagian dapur ditempat ibu dan Sarada. Biasanya Sarada akan memiringkan kepalanya imut lalu menerjangku dengan kuat. Sarada selalu senang jika aku membawakan eskrim. Tapi kali ini tidak, rupanya ia sedang tidur siang.

Aku meletakkan mangkuk es itu kedalam kulkas kecil khusus pegawai agar tidak meleleh. Ibuku tidak ada disana, meskipun pekerjaannya terkesan sepele, tapi ia selalu sibuk setiap hari. Ibuku juga gampang kelelahan. Dan bersikeras tidak ingin istirahat. Ia sangat keras kepala.

Aku melihat ibuku sedang mencuci piring, cuciannya setumpuk. Aku selalu melihat jari-jari putihnya mengerut akibat terlalu sering terkena air cucian. Tapi ia terlihat tidak peduli.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak punya ayah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Ibuku tidak pernah memberitahuku, apakah ayahku sudah meninggal atau dimana. Ibuku orangnya sangat tertutup, bahkan jarang berbicara pada kami. Tapi ia selalu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya yang dalam. Aku tahu ia sayang padaku dan Sarada karena setiap hari ia selalu bekerja keras demi kami.

Saat perayaan hari ayah disekolah, teman-temanku membawa ayah mereka dengan senyuman cerah. Aku iri. Aku mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku tidak punya ayah. Tapi Mitsuki menyelanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di dunia ini jika kau tidak punya ayah." Kata Mitsuki waktu itu. Aku terdiam, benar juga kata Mitsuki. Waktu itu meski aku sudah diajarkan mandiri oleh ibuku, aku masihlah anak kecil yang ingin main dan kepengen figur akan seorang ayah. Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rupanya. Aku juga berbeda dengan anak kecil lainnya, aku setiap hari selalu bekerja. Aku tidak pernah punya mainan atau pergi ke game centre. Padahal itu kesukaan anak seusiaku.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkannya. Tapi ibuku enggan memberitahu. Aku tidak menyerah.

"Dimana ayah?" Tanyaku pada ibu yang sedang mencuci piring, aku memeluk tubuh rampingnya dari belakang. Aku pendek dan kecil jadi aku hanya mampu memeluknya sebatas pinggangnya. Disana aku bisa merasakan perut buncit ibuku, ia sedang hamil. Aku dan Sarada tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ibu' atau panggilan lainnya, ia tidak suka. Memang terkesan tidak sopan, tapi ibuku memang seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak marah jika aku memanggilnya dengan nama saja.

"..." Ibuku tidak menjawab, tetap mencuci piring tanpa terganggu akan kehadiranku. Aku masih betah memeluknya.

Aku terkejut ketika ia tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya, lalu berjongkok dihadapanku untuk menyamakan tingginya. Ia sebelumnya mengeringkan tangannya terlebih dahulu, lalu memegang kedua bahu kecilku.

"Kembalilah bekerja." Katanya pendek. Aku memandangi kedua onyx hitamnya.

Aku terdiam, aku sudah menebak kalau ia tidak akan mau menjawab. Ia sangat cuek bahkan dengan anaknya sendiri, sekalipun berbicara hanya untuk hal penting dan wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi. Aku sulit untuk menebak perasaannya.

Ia tidak pernah marah padaku. Selain itu, aku bukan anak bandel yang selalu merepotkan orang tua. Justru aku membantu meringankan bebannya. Ia tidak pernah bertanya tentang kegiatan belajarku disekolah, bagaimana nilaiku dan kapan ujian. Ia terkesan tidak peduli, tapi aku tahu terkadang dimalam hari saat aku dan Sarada sudah tertidur, ia mengecek tas sekolahku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak ingin membantah lalu membuatnya marah.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mencucinya.

Dan begitulah hari-hari berjalan. Setiap pagi ia mengantarkanku ke sekolah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan cafe, dengan Sarada yang terkadang masih tertidur di gendongannya. Kami berangkat dengan berjalan kaki, rumah kami juga berada tidak terlalu jauh. Kemudian ia pergi ke cafe duluan, ia selalu tepat waktu.

Di sekolah aku selalu belajar dengan giat, aku bisa membagi waktu untuk di cafe dan mengerjakan pr dirumah. Terkadang jika cafe sedang sepi, aku memanfaatkan waktu dengan mengerjakan pr-ku. Aku tidak pernah memegang uang, aku membantu di cafe semata-mata untuk membantu meringankan beban ibuku, dan pemilik cafe selalu memberikan upah yang lebih besar kepada ibuku.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan makanan di kantin, aku selalu membawa bekal yang dibuatkan ibuku. Makanan kami tidak mewah, jika ia punya uang lebih, ia akan membuatkanku makanan yang enak. Sebaliknya jika keuangannya sedang krisis, makanan kami sederhana saja. Kadang tetangga kami memberikan makanan, tapi ibuku tidak pernah tersinggung, ia selalu menerimanya. Ibuku selalu menyisihkan makanan lebih untukku dan Sarada, katanya kami sedang masa pertumbuhan. Justru aku khawatir dengan tubuhnya yang kurus.

...

"Hari ini bermain dengan Sarada, ya!" Ujarku riang pada seorang anak bertubuh gempal. Namanya Chochou, ia adalah satu-satunya teman Sarada. Anak lain tidak ingin berteman dengan adikku, katanya Sarada itu aneh.

Sebelumnya Sarada pernah punya beberapa teman, tapi ternyata mereka hanya berniat untuk menganggu adikku. Mereka menganggu adikku dengan memukulnya, menarik rambutnya dan kontak fisik lainnya. Aku tahu itu tidak kuat dan tidak begitu menyakitkan, karena mereka juga anak kecil yang tenaganya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi tetap saja aku kesal. Sudah kubilang adikku itu agak berbeda dengan anak kecil lainnya.

Lalu pada suatu hari, mereka menghina adikku. Mereka bilang kalau adikku hanya produk gagal yang dilahirkan ibuku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasakan kesal yang teramat sangat. Aku segera membawa adikku pergi dan tidak pernah membawanya kembali kesana.

Sejak saat itu, Sarada kembali sendiri. Didapur ada tempat istirahat khusus pegawai, ia selalu berada disana, terkadang tidur siang atau hanya duduk manis memandangi ibuku. Jika pekerjaan lagi senggang, ibuku membawanya keluar untuk mencari angin agar tidak bosan. Ia hanya punya sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, itu pemberianku. Boneka itu tidak mahal, tapi aku mendapatkannya penuh perjuangan. Waktu itu aku membantu bibi kantin di sekolah, ibuku tidak tahu soal itu. Ia juga tak bertanya darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membeli boneka itu. Ia yakin aku anak yang jujur.

Aku pikir hidup Sarada lebih datar dari hidupku. Andai saja ia terlahir normal. Aku takut ia tidak akan punya teman.

Tapi semua berubah ketika Chochou datang. Pada saat itu Chochou sedang mampir kedai eskrim, dan adikku kebetulan sedang berada disana. Chochou mengajak adikku bermain dan adikku yang pada dasarnya memang tidak punya teman, langsung tertarik dengan Chochou. Awalnya aku takut kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi.

Ternyata tidak, mereka berdua bisa akrab dengan cepat. Chochou berbagi mainannya pada adikku dan adikku terlihat senang. Baru sekali ini aku melihat adikku tersenyum dan tertawa. Chochou selalu sabar menanggapi adikku, aku memberi tahunya dan ia memakluminya.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menitipi Sarada pada Chochou. Seperti disabtu siang ini, biasanya cafe akan rame. Ibuku menyuruhku membawa Sarada pada Chochou.

"Siap!" Chochou menyahutiku dengan riang, matanya berbinar-binar saat aku membawa kotak plastik berisikan eskrim. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri, kami bertiga sering berbagi eskrim. Chochou semakin bersemangat dan ia janji akan menjaga adikku sepenuh hati.

"ESKRIM!" Pekiknya senang, aku mengangguk keras.

Siang itu aku menyempatkan diri untuk memakan eskrim bersama Chochou dan Sarada sebelum kembali ke cafe. Aku sangat senang melihat adikku bisa tertawa.

Aku percaya pada Chochou.

...

Aku mengelap meja bulat kayu itu dengan semangat, cafe sudah mulai ramai. Aku sering melihat tamu yang beraneka ragam, misalnya sepasang kekasih, terkadang ada anak sekolah yang datang bergerombol, ada juga yang datang sendirian hanya sekedar memesan kopi hitam dan menikmati pemandangan lewat jendela.

Para pengunjung terkadang menatapku heran melihat anak kecil sepertiku mengelap meja dan membantu mengantarkan makanan. Bahkan tubuhku saja tidak sejajar dengan meja, aku harus menjinjit. Aku sudah terbiasa bekerja seperti ini.

Siang ini ada tamu yang menarik perhatianku. Tamu itu hanya datang sendirian, seorang pria dewasa. Ia bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut pirang sepertiku namun model cepak dan rahangnya tegas. Ia juga memakai setelan jas hitam yang mewah berserta pantofelnya yang mengkilap. Ah, aku jadi ingin seperti orang itu saat aku dewasa nanti.

Aku cepat-cepat menghampiri meja yang dipilihnya dipojok, ia sedang memainkan ponselnya dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku menyodorkan menu itu dengan kedua tanganku, akhirnya ia tersadar dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk. Pria itu membaca daftar menu sambil mengetuk pelan jarinya dimeja, ia sedang berpikir. Aku meneliti lagi wajahnya, ia tampan. Lalu mataku turun dan melihat jam tangan berwarna silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Aku berpikir pria ini pasti orang kaya.

"Segelas kopi espresso." Katanya. Aku mengangguk, mengambil kembali daftar menu dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menyerahkan pesanan. Setelah itu, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya karena bukan aku yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk menjemput Sarada, ini jam makan siang.

Entah kenapa aku jadi mengaguminya, aku ingin seperti dia.

Diam-diam aku selalu berharap orang itu akan datang kesini lagi.

...

Hari ini hari minggu dan ibuku tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini. Ia bilang jam tujuh malam akan izin keluar ada urusan sebentar. Ibuku itu orangnya kolot, selalu bekerja setiap hari bahkan menolak tawaran pekerja lain pergi ke mall untuk jalan-jalan sekedar melepas penat. Intinya, dipikiran ibuku itu hanya bekerja. Tapi, hari ini ia rela meluangkan waktunya. Aku jadi kepengen tahu, sepenting apa urusannya?

"Tetaplah bersama Sarada disini." Ujarnya sambil merapikan barang didalam tas selempangnya, ia akan siap-siap pergi. Hari ini Sarada tidak bersama Chochou karena anak gempal itu sedang berkunjung kerumah neneknya dan baru akan pulang besok. Jadi Sarada berada disini.

"Bawa makanan ya?" Tanyaku berharap, aku ingin sekali mencoba ramen.

"Tidak. Beritahu Kakashi-san kalau ada apa-apa." Sahutnya, lalu membuka pintu dan meninggalkan kami. Sebelumnya ia meletakkan kotak makan malam di atas meja, ia tak perlu khawatir karena aku bisa makan sendiri. Dan Sarada hanya perlu diajari sedikit, kadang ia makan sedikit berantakan.

Ia sangat cuek. Tidak pernah bersikap manis layaknya ibu pada anak. Tapi aku tidak berharap, soalnya ia selalu mencium keningku dan Sarada setiap malam saat kami sudah tertidur. Tentu saja aku tahu karena waktu itu aku pura-pura tidur.

Makanya meskipun ibuku cuek seperti itu, aku selalu yakin bahwa ia sayang pada kami.

Ibuku tidak pulang juga sampai jam sepuluh malam, padahal sudah jam cafe tutup dan tadi ia bilang cuma sebentar. Kakashi-san khawatir padaku dan Sarada, ia mengantarkan kami pulang ke rumah. Aku cemas nanti ibuku datang kesini lagi, tapi Kakashi-san bilang ia sudah mengirim pesan kepada ibuku.

Sesampai dirumah aku mencuci kaki, menggosok gigi dan mengganti piyama Sarada. Terkadang aku juga membantu ibu merawat adikku, Sarada agak susah melakukan hal semacam itu. Ia perlu diajari.

Sampai jam mendekati angka dua belas pun ibuku belum pulang, Sarada sudah tertidur tapi aku belum. Aku khawatir pada ibuku. Mataku sudah sayup-sayup, aku sangat ngantuk karena biasanya jam sepuluh lebih aku sudah tidur.

Aku menyerah, akhirnya aku tertidur.

Tapi aku terbangun karena mendengar suara, sepertinya ibuku sudah pulang. Aku melirik jam dinding, sekarang jam 01.13. Aku mengintip sedikit dibalik guling, ibuku sedang melipat baju kami. Punggungnya bergetar kecil, sepertinya ia menangis tapi tidak bersuara. Aku tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. Baru sekali ini aku melihatnya menangis, aku tidak tahu masalahnya.

Ia sudah selesai merapikan baju lalu berdiri dan menyeka daerah matanya sampai kering dari airmata. Ia tidak melihatku karena ia memunggungiku. Aku cepat-cepat berakting tidur saat sadar bahwa ia mendekat ke kasur dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

Ia memeluk kami berdua. Bahkan ia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

Aku sekali-sekali mencuri pandangan untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena ia menutup sebagaian wajahnya dengan tangan. Matanya terpejam erat.

...

Keesokan harinya, ia kembali seperti biasa. Aku tidak bertanya apapun padanya, karena ia pasti tidak akan memberitahu. Aku tahu ia tidak cukup tidur semalam, ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang sedikit bengkak dan onyx hitam itu terlihat sayu. Tapi ia tetap bekerja seperti biasa, ia juga menolak saat disuruh tidur siang oleh Kakashi-san.

Aku khawatir padanya, dan benar saja beberapa jam kemudian ia mulai kelelahan. Ia seperti kesulitan bernapas dan peluh menetes dari tubuhnya padahal cuaca tidak panas. Aku cepat-cepat membuka jendela untuk membuka pasokan oksigen, tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak membantu. Aku memberikannya segelas air hangat dan ibuku berangsur-angsur membaik.

Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, pasti ia sangat kelelahan.

Dua bulan kemudian, adikku lahir lagi. Ia berambut hitam lumayan lebat, memiliki tanda lahir yang sama dipipi sepertiku ditambah pipi montoknya. Ia sangat imut dan lucu, seperti gabungan antara aku dan Sarada. Ibu bilang namanya Menma.

Aku tidak tahu kapan ia lahir, pagi hari saat aku bangun tiba-tiba ia sudah berada disampingku. Padahal aku yakin semalam perut ibuku masih besar. Kulitnya masih berwarna kemerahan, ibuku membenamkan kepalanya di kepala mungil Menma. Aku mencium Menma, wangi peach khas bedak bayi. Tubuhnya mungil sekali aku jadi takut memegangnya. Dulu saat aku kecil pernah mencoba menggendong Sarada yang masih berusia empat bulan, Sarada jatuh karena aku tidak kuat mengangkatnya.

Aku jadi trauma karena itu.

Hari-hariku berubah setelah Menma lahir, aku ada kegiatan baru lagi yaitu membuatkan Menma susu, mengganti popoknya bahkan menidurkannya. Tapi aku hanya melakukan itu kalau ibuku sedang ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Jika tidak, ibuku melakukannya sendiri.

Aku sangat kagum dengan kemampuannya dalam mengatur waktu untuk bekerja dan mengurus tiga anak yang masih kecil-kecil.

Menurutku, ibuku adalah yang terbaik.

Kini Menma sudah berusia satu tahun, ia masih belum bisa berjalan namun sangat aktif merangkak. Mulutnya terkadang berceloteh kecil, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Menma suka menjambak rambutku dan mencakarku dengan tangan bantatnya yang tidak berkuku. Aku tertawa geli, tidak sakit sama sekali. Aku dan Sarada sangat suka bermain bersama Menma. Tubuh Menma gempal dan berdaging, kami suka menepuk-nepuknya seperti bantal dan ia akan tertawa lucu.

"Da..daaa!" Menma berusaha menggapai bola plastik yang ada ditanganku, aku sengaja mengangkatnya tinggi agar Menma susah mengambilnya. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya tapi selalu gagal. Aku tertawa, pemandangan yang sangat imut.

"Boruto, ada pengunjung." Suara ibuku tiba-tiba menginterupsi, ia datang sambil menggenggam botol susu Menma.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, padahal aku masih ingin bermain bersama Menma. Ibuku hanya menatapku, kini Menma berada di gendongannya sambil menyusu.

"Nanti tolong jemput Sarada." Katanya lagi, Sarada sedang bermain dirumah Chochou. Ia sedang mencari posisi yang pas untuk Menma di gendongannya.

"Iya." Aku mengangguk, ada pengujung dan aku tidak boleh telat melayaninya. Kiba-san adalah pelayan disini juga, tapi hari ini dia absen karena sakit.

Aku segera pergi, ibuku hanya memandangiku dari kejauhan.

Dan ternyata, aku mendapat tamu spesial lagi. Tamu yang begitu aku harapkan.

Pria waktu itu, dia datang lagi, aku masih mengingat wajahnya. Tapi kali ini tidak sendirian, dia bersama seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo. Awalnya aku pikir itu adalah kekasihnya, tapi wanita itu menggendong bayi seumuran Menma. Jadi itu pasti istrinya.

Pria itu tidak mengenakan setelan jas lagi, kali ini ia memakai kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku, kemeja itu sedikit mencetak tubuh bagusnya, dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu jalannya. Terlihat santai tapi tidak mengurangi kesan mewahnya. Pria itu kelihatan masih muda sepertinya di usia akhir dua puluhan. Penampilan itu kadang bisa berbohong.

Aku hanya menebak, soalnya ibuku sudah berusia akhir dua puluhan tapi penampilannya masih muda seperti remaja.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku semakin mengagumi pria ini.

"Boruto, tolong antar ini ke meja nomor 8." Ini suara Shino-san. Aku disuruh mengantarkan pesanan pria itu.

"Siap!"

Pria itu dan istrinya sedang bercanda tawa dengan anak mereka. Benar-benar keluarga kecil bahagia, pikirku.

Aku meletakkan nampan di meja dan mengangkat makanan dan minumannya dengan hati-hati, aku takut pecah karena terbuat dari beling. Mereka berdua sadar akan kehadiranku dan berhenti bercanda ria. Pria itu kemudian menatap sekelilingnya seolah mencari sesuatu, sedangkan istrinya menatapku sambil tersenyum keibuan. Mendadak mukaku memerah, ibuku tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu.

"Silahkan makanannya." Kataku, semua pesanan sudah tertata rapi dimeja.

"Naruto-kun, tidakkah kau berpikir anak ini mirip denganmu?" Wanita itu bertanya pada suaminya. Pria itu agak sedikit terkejut.

"Eh?" Tanpa sadar aku bersuara. Aku sedikit senang dibilang mirip dengan pria itu. Aku mencoba mengingat nama idolaku, Naruto namanya. Nama itu sedikit mirip dengan namaku juga.

Aku menarik kedua ujung bibirku, rasanya aku bahagia sekali.

"Ahahaha benar juga, di dunia ini memang ada tujuh kembaran. Dunia ini memang sempit." Katanya konyol sambil tertawa. Istrinya juga ikut tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum gugup.

"Kenapa kau bekerja di usia sekecil ini?" Kali ini istrinya bertanya padaku.

"Aku membantu ibuku." Kataku jujur. Ada ekspresi sedikit terkejut lagi diwajah pria itu, aku memakluminya semua orang pasti akan heran. Sedangkan, istrinya tertawa lagi.

"Kau anak yang berbakti, ya." Komentar wanita itu. Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Permisi." Aku menunduk sedikit dan memutar tubuhku, aku akan kembali ke dapur. Tapi baru satu langkah, wanita itu memanggilku.

"Tunggu." Katanya. Aku memutar tubuhku lagi dan menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu ditas mahalnya, agak susah karena sebelah tangannya menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Uang tip untukmu." Ia memberikanku beberapa lembar uang kertas. Aku tidak paham kenapa ia memberikannya tapi aku tetap mengambilnya. Aku pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku memegang uang kertas itu dengan hati-hati, aku takut sobek atau semacamnya. Aku menyerahkannya pada Kakashi-san, ia pemilik cafe ini sekaligus memegang keuangan kasir.

"Ada uang dari tamu." Kataku.

Kakashi-san sedikit melongo lalu tertawa.

"Haha, itu tip untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai bonus."

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menabung uang tip yang diberikan padaku ke celengan. Aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Menma.

Aku pergi ke toilet dan menatap diriku di cermin yang hanya menampakkan tubuhku sebatas bahu.

Aku baru sadar ada orang yang memiliki tanda lahir sama denganku.

...

Aku masih bekerja disini hingga aku remaja, tapi ibuku sudah berhenti karena kesehatannya menurun. Jadi ia hanya berada dirumah. Sarada menggantikan posisinya di cafe. Aku sedikit takjub melihat cafe ini masih tetap ramai meskipun waktu sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun. Kakashi-san berencana merenovasi cafe untuk memperbarui penampilannya.

Sarada sekarang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, adikku sekarang sudah bisa berbicara jelas meski responnya masih agak lemot. Tapi Sarada sudah pandai bersosialisasi, kini temannya bukan hanya Chochou saja. Tahun ini Sarada akan masuk SMA.

Menma masih SD dan anaknya bandel, beda denganku saat kecil. Terkadang aku agak kesal dengan sifat merepotkannya, tapi ibuku bilang tidak masalah karena wajar anak kecil bandel. Menma tidak ikut bekerja, aku dan Sarada tidak ingin menggangu masa kecilnya. Kami tidak mau masa kecilnya seperti kami.

Aku bisa tetap bekerja di cafe berkat Kakashi-san, ia pemilik cafe. Kakashi-san bilang dulu ibuku adalah juniornya saat disekolah. Kakashi-san tetap memberi kami gaji penuh meski kami hanya bekerja setengah hari. Pria bermasker itu juga salah satu orang baik yang tercatat didalam kamus hidupku.

Tahun ini tahun terakhir ku di SMA, aku akan masuk universitas dengan uang tabungan yang sudah kukumpulkan dari dulu. Ibuku bilang seluruh gajiku disimpan saja untuk masa depanku, sebaliknya kebutuhan Sarada dan Menma biar ia yang menanggung. Ia juga bekerja dirumah, ia membantu pekerjaan rumah tetangga dan upahnya lumayan.

Pagi ini, ibuku sudah rapi sepertinya ia ingin pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Jalan-jalan."

Aku kaget plus heran, jalan-jalan itu adalah hal yang tabu dikamus hidup ibuku. Tapi mungkin saja ibuku sudah berubah, lagipula mungkin ia bosan dirumah terus.

"Oke." Aku menjawabnya singkat, aku harus siap-siap kesekolah. Sarada sedang menyusun buku pelajaran dikamarnya.

"NII-CHAN!" Menma memekik padaku, ia selalu seperti itu dipagi hari. Menma sudah rapi dan wangi dengan seragam sekolahnya, ia mengenggam tali ranselnya dengan erat. Aku dan Sarada sudah remaja dan bisa siap-siap sendiri, sebaliknya Menma masih dibantu ibuku.

"MENMA!" Aku membalasnya tak kalah kuat, ia meloncat senang. Aku menghirup wangi bedak Menma yang khas.

"Nanti bawakan eskrim!" Menma sama seperti Sarada dulu yang suka eskrim. Aku mengangguk. Ibuku hanya melihatnya tanpa berkata apapun. Sarada keluar dari kamar dan juga siap berangkat sekolah.

Ibuku menghela napas, "Aku pergi dulu. Makanan ada dimeja." Ucapnya.

Kami semua mengangguk. Ibuku melenggang pergi, aku lupa bertanya ia pergi dengan transportasi apa. Aku tak sempat mengingatkan padanya untuk tak berjalan kaki, aku takut ia akan kelelahan.

Kami berangkat sekolah bersama-sama, kami bertiga berada di sekolah yang sama. Supaya lebih gampang mengantar-jemput Menma.

Karena aku berada di kelas akhir, aku ada jam belajar tambahan sampai jam empat sore. Hari ini aku tidak ke cafe karena cafe sedang direnovasi, hanya tutup sementara untuk beberapa hari. Jadi aku langsung pulang kerumah.

Aku membuka pintu rumah, ruang tamu kosong. Tapi ada sepatu sekolah Sarada dan Menma, mereka sudah pulang duluan. Aku mengintip sedikit ke kamar Sarada, ia sedang belajar. Aku sekamar dengan Sarada, ia tidur di ranjang singlenya sedangkan aku di futon. Aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu.

Aku mengecek lagi ke kamar ibuku dan Menma. Adik bungsuku sedang tertidur lelap sambil memeluk gulingnya. Ibuku tidak ada dikamar. Aku kembali ke dapur untuk makan, ibuku hari ini memasak nasi kare. Ia juga tidak ada di dapur. Sepertinya belum pulang, pasti jalan-jalannya menyenangkan.

Ibuku baru pulang jam lima sore lebih. Ia membawa amplop coklat besar, aku tidak ingin bertanya apa itu. Malam harinya aku mencoba sedikit mengintip ke kamarnya, aku tidak melihat amplop itu dimanapun. Ia pasti menyimpannya, mungkin itu dokumen penting yang harus dijaga.

...

Beberapa minggu kemudian, ketika aku sedang dicafe ada _misscall_ sebanyak tiga belas kali yang masuk ke ponselku. Aku tidak menyadarinya karena ponselku selalu dalam mode hening, agar aku fokus bekerja. Tapi _misscall_ ini banyak, pasti penting. _Misscall_ terakhir satu menit yang lalu, pasti orang itu akan menelepon lagi. Dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian ada panggilan masuk lagi, aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Boruto!" Aku mengenal suara ini, suara Iruka-san, pria paruh baya itu juga salah satu orang yang baik pada kami. Iruka-san kadang memberikan pekerjaan pada ibuku, istrinya pekerja kantoran sehingga tidak ada yang mengurusi pekerjaan rumah.

Iruka-san menyuruhku segera pulang dan nadanya panik, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan ibuku memang menurun drastis, aku cemas memikirkan hal itu.

Aku segera ke dapur memanggil Sarada untuk ikut pulang, ia sedikit kaget tapi aku memaksanya pulang duluan karena aku akan menjemput Menma dirumah temannya. Menma juga sedikit enggan pulang karena sedang asik bermain. Aku memaksanya lagi dan Menma setuju dengan diiming-imingi eskrim satu baskom.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku melihat Sarada berdiri kaku, ada Iruka-san tapi ia hanya diam menunduk. Iruka-san segera mendekatiku ketika sadar bahwa aku dan Menma sudah pulang.

"Ibumu ada penyakit jantung dan kali ini sudah parah." Kata Iruka-san.

Sarada dan Menma kaget, hatiku mencelos. Kapan? Kenapa ibu tidak memberitahu? Iruka-san membuka pintu kamar menyuruh kami masuk, sedangkan dia menunggu diluar. Aku tau Iruka-san cemas, dia begitu peduli pada keluarga kecil kami.

Di ranjang, aku melihat ibuku sedang terbaring dengan tenang. Ia tidak tertidur, matanya hanya terpejam. Nafasnya pendek-pendek, ada keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Aku sudah sering melihat ibuku seperti ini tapi aku yakin kali ini berbeda.

Ia membuka matanya ketika menyadari kehadiran kami. Ia hanya diam tidak ingin berbicara. Tiba-tiba perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara sedih dan marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu." Kataku langsung, aku marah padanya. Sarada menunduk, Menma hanya diam sepertinya ia tak paham situasi ini. Ibuku tidak menjawab, ada air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajah dan sedikit tubuhnya ke samping agar kami tidak tahu bahwa ia menangis. Terlambat, aku sudah melihatnya.

"Sasuke!" Untuk pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya dengan nama, Sarada dan Menma memandangku khawatir tapi aku tak peduli. Aku memaksa kedua bahunya untuk berhadapan denganku. Aku semakin kesal padanya, disaat seperti inipun ibuku tidak ingin kelihatan lemah dihadapan anak-anaknya.

"Kau sangat bodoh." Ucapku rendah, suaraku tak mampu keluar karena diiringi tangisku yang sudah pecah. Aku sangat marah padanya tapi aku hanya mampu berkata seperti itu. Ibuku tidak pernah memberitahu hal penting ini pada kami. Aku menangis dan memeluknya erat, Sarada menangis tanpa suara dan mata Menma merah terbawa suasana. Sepertinya Menma mulai paham.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajah ibuku. Ia masih tetap cantik seperti dulu meski ada sedikit kerutan diwajahnya. Rambutnya tidak seperti dulu lagi, sekarang agak memanjang dan jatuh ke lehernya. Ibuku masih tergolong muda untuk memiliki anak remaja. Poni panjangnya agak lepek terkena keringat. Ia memandangku seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal aku yakin ia sedang berjuang. Tiba-tiba tangisku kembali pecah hanya dengan memandang wajah ibuku yang sudah sering kupandangi, tetapi kali ini berbeda situasinya. Aku memiliki ikatan batin yang paling kuat dengannya meski kami jarang berbicara.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ibuku tersenyum. Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Aku memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Ibuku tidak pernah tersenyum dan sekarang ia melakukannya. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Aku tahu! Kau tidak perlu memberitahunya!" Aku menangis lagi dan membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Ibuku sangat bodoh, ia memberitahu suatu hal yang sudah kami tahu. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang cepat di dadanya, kemudian melambat dan perlahan hilang. Peristiwa itu begitu cepat, hanya semenit saja. Aku mencengkram kedua lengannya erat-erat.

Aku berharap ada getaran lagi meski itu kecil. Tiga puluh detik berlalu dan aku tidak mendengar apapun.

"Nii-san.." Sarada memanggilku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mata ibuku terpejam tenang. Aku berharap ia hanya tertidur. Aku menyibak poninya yang sedikit jatuh menutupi matanya, kini kami bisa melihat wajah putih ibuku secara penuh. Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan, tubuhnya masih terasa hangat meski tak ada kehidupan lagi disana. Aku berharap ia akan bangun dan memarahi kami karena menggangu tidurnya. Tapi ia tidak kunjung bangun.

Waktu itu pertama kalinya kami bertiga menangis bersama.

...

Aku hanya memandangi batu nisan itu dalam diam, aku tidak sanggup menangis lagi. Sarada dan Menma masih menangis. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan terjadi seperti ini. Aku merutuki kebodohanku, dulu aku pikir itu hal sepele.

Aku merasa gagal menjaga ibuku.

Sarada memukul bahuku dengan kuat, "Kenapa kau tidak menangis." Katanya, suaranya bercampur dengan isak tangisnya. Aku tersenyum miris dalam hati, aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Rasanya air mataku sudah habis.

"Cepatlah menangis!" Sarada memaksaku dan kembali memukul bahuku. Aku menunduk, tiba-tiba aku teringat semua memori kenangan ibuku.

Orang yang setiap hari bekerja keras demi kami.

Orang yang setiap malam diam-diam mencium kening kami.

Orang yang selalu berbohong soal perasaannya pada kami.

Kini sudah tidak ada. Kami merasa separuh kehidupan kami telah hilang. Aku bahkan tak tahu arah tujuanku setelah ini.

Sekarang aku tahu ia adalah sosok rapuh dibalik wajah dinginnya. Ia sangat pandai membohongi kami, aku baru menyadari itu sekarang.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, mataku berat. Dan aku menangis lagi.

...

Setelah ibuku meninggal, kami menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Tapi suasananya sudah berbeda karena ibuku tidak ada lagi. Awalnya Menma sangat sedih sampai mogok makan, ia masih kecil jadi pasti merasa terpukul. Setiap pagi ia akan menangis karena tidak ada lagi yang memandikannya dan memakaikan baju. Ia terus menangis dan mengatakan kalau ia kangen ibu. Sarada selalu memarahinya karena itu, kami hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Kami akan membuka lembar hidup baru.

Perlahan kami mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baru ini, karena ibuku telah mengajari kami untuk hidup mandiri sejak kecil. Itu adalah warisan yang ia tinggalkan.

Aku bersyukur bisa mengenal orang-orang baik didalam hidupku, seperti Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san. Kakashi-san sering mengirimi kami makanan, dia khawatir kami tidak makan karena tidak ada yang masak. Iruka-san juga terkadang menyempatkan diri untuk datang kerumahku, hanya sekedar memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ino-san sering berkunjung ke rumah dan membawakan eskrim untuk Menma, wanita itu tau agak sulit bagi anak kecil untuk melupakan sosok ibunya.

Awalnya aku berniat bunuh diri, tapi aku masih punya adik dan ada orang baik disekelilingku. Aku mengurungkan niatku, mereka semua adalah motivasi hidupku.

Aku sekarang menjadi tulang punggung bagi adik-adikku, perjalanan masih panjang.

Hari minggu ini aku tidak masuk kerja, aku bilang pada Kakashi-san bahwa aku akan membereskan rumah. Pria itu memakluminya dan mengizinkanku.

Setelah ibu meninggal, Menma pindah ke kamarku dan Sarada. Jadi kamar ibu kosong selama beberapa bulan, hari ini aku akan membersihkannya.

Kamar ibuku tidak berubah setelah tiga bulan berlalu. Kami tidak merubah apapun, letak kasur, lemari dan barang-barangnya masih sama. Ibuku adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka menyimpan barang tidak penting. Kami tidak berniat membuang benda dan pakaian miliknya, itu tidak terlalu banyak jadi tidak begitu menganggu. Kami ingin menyimpannya dengan baik.

Aku melirik ke pojok lemari, ada box coklat disana. Ibuku sering menyimpan barangnya disana, aku sudah tahu dari dulu tapi aku tidak berniat membukanya. Tapi kali ini aku akan membukanya.

Hanya ada beberapa amplop, surat-surat penting, buku dan foto-foto usang yang dibungkus plastik. Semua benda itu tertata rapi didalam box. Ada amplop coklat kecil disana, aku membukanya dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang yen, jumlahnya lumayan besar. Ada secarik pesan disana.

 _Untuk biaya sekolah Menma dan Sarada_.

Apa ibuku sudah tahu ia akan meninggalkan kami?

Mendadak aku ingin menangis lagi, aku cepat-cepat mengusap mataku. Nanti ibuku akan sedih melihatku menangis terus. Aku mengambil uang itu, aku akan menggunakannya sesuai pesan ibuku.

Perhatianku tertuju pada amplop coklat besar yang dibawa ibuku waktu itu. Amplop itu dilipat menjadi dua agar muat dalam box. Isinya adalah hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan ibuku.

Ibuku berbohong waktu itu, ia pergi ke rumah sakit bukan jalan-jalan.

Ia punya penyakit jantung bawaan dan harus segera dioperasi karena sudah parah. Dari dulu ia sudah menunjukkan gejala dari penyakitnya tapi aku bodoh karena aku tidak menyadarinya. Kupikir itu wajar karena ibuku sering bekerja. Aku teringat ibuku tidak pernah membeli obat, jantungnya semakin lemah karena itu.

Aku tersenyum miris merutuki kebodohan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak menyadari hal kecil itu, ia selalu bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kemudian aku melihat buku kecil yang sampulnya sudah sedikit robek, itu buku diary ibuku. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat orang cuek seperti ibuku bisa menulis hal seperti ini. Buku diary itu hampir penuh, hanya tersisa beberapa lembar. Aku tidak berniat membacanya, aku hanya melihat tanggal dan tahunnya. Aku menghitungnya dan memperkirakan buku ini ditulis saat ibuku masih muda, sekitar sembilan belas tahun. Aku jadi membayangi bagaimana wajah ibuku saat masih muda, mataku kembali tertuju pada beberapa lembar foto lama disana. Foto itu masih utuh dan bagus karena terlapisi oleh plastik.

Aku melepas plastiknya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Rata-rata itu foto ibuku bersama temannya, tidak ada foto ibuku sendiri, aku yakin ia tidak suka berfoto. Ada foto sekelas saat tahun terakhirnya, ada foto ibuku bersama Kakashi-san yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, ada juga foto ibuku bersama temannya saat berada di kuil. Aku hanya memfokuskan mataku pada ibuku, ia memang cantik dari dulu walaupun wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi.

Ada satu foto yang menarik perhatianku, foto ibuku bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Aku berpikir keras, rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah itu tapi aku tidak ingat dimana. Ibuku tersenyum saat difoto itu, laki-laki disampingnya juga tertawa lebar. Padahal difoto sebelumnya ibuku tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi di foto ini ia tersenyum. Aku merasakan hal tidak beres, aku menajamkan mataku untuk melihat latar pada foto itu. Aku segera membalikkan fotonya.

 _Ichiraku ramen. 13:46:21._

...

Setelah tahu dimana latar foto itu, aku segera kesana melalui google maps. Butuh perjalanan hampir satu jam untuk kesana dengan berjalan kaki, itupun aku sudah berjalan dengan agak cepat.

Hari ini kedai ramen itu lumayan ramai, aku meneliti kedai itu secara menyeluruh. Tidak terlalu beda dengan yang difoto, hanya saja warna dindingnya berubah.

"Mau pesan apa?" Suara seorang perempuan masuk ke pendengaranku, sepertinya ia pelayan disini. Ia bertanya dengan ramah.

"Semangkuk ramen ekstra besar." Aku memutuskan untuk memesan, tidak enak mampir tanpa membeli. Lagi pula aku sangat suka ramen.

Hanya selang beberapa menit, ramen pesananku tiba.

Aku segera memakan ramen yang asapnya masih mengepul itu dengan lahap, sejenak melupakan masalahku. Aku akan mengorek informasi nanti saat selesai makan. Aku sangat suka ramen, dulu ibuku sering memarahiku karena makan ramen instan, ia bilang tidak sehat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan keinginanku, jadi aku diam-diam makan di kantin sekolah.

Aku tertawa dalam hati, ada banyak rahasia yang tidak ibuku ketahui. Andaikan ia tahu pasti akan sangat marah.

Tapi aku tidak pernah kesal jika ia memarahiku, aku tau ia melakukan itu untuk kebaikanku. Aku memang menjadi sedikit agak bandel saat remaja. Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa sayangku padanya.

Biasanya ketika ia marah dan wajahnya sangat dingin, aku sudah kebal dengan tatapan tajamnya. Setelah itu aku akan memeluknya dari belakang dan mengerjainya.

"Ibu jangan marah." Gumamku manja padanya, dan wajahnya akan merona merah. Aku tau ia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, ia akan malu. Setelah itu ia berhenti memarahiku dan cepat-cepat melakukan hal lain untuk mengalihkan wajah merahnya. Begitulah caraku agar ia tidak marah padaku lagi.

Mitsuki si maniak anime bilang ibuku itu tsundere.

Sebenarnya sikap ibuku itu tidak sedingin wajahnya, ia sangat baik. Hanya saja ia tak mampu mengekspresikannya.

Setelah mangkok ramen itu bersih mengkilap, aku berdiri celingukan mencari seseorang yang dapat aku tanyai, siapa saja asalkan sudah bekerja lama disini. Namun aku hanya melihat orang-orang yang tak kukenal.

"Boruto, itukah kau?"

Kegiatan celingukan ku berhenti ketika ada seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh kesamping, ada pria tua yang berjalan kearahku. Rambutnya sudah memutih, tubuhnya agak sedikit bungkuk. Usianya di awal enam puluhan tahun. Aku segera membantunya berjalan dan duduk di meja yang aku pesan. Sepertinya kami akan berbicang sedikit.

"Aku Teuchi, aku pemilik kedai ramen ini." Katanya seolah tau apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Kenapa kakek tahu namaku?" Tanyaku hati-hati setelah duduk. Aku takut salah berbicara.

"Tentu saja tahu, tanda lahirmu itu tidak hilang sejak kau kecil." Katanya sambil tertawa serak, aku dapat melihat giginya yang tak lengkap lagi. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku, kakek ini tahu tentangku juga?

"Errr, aku pernah disini? Tapi aku tidak ingat apapun." Tanyaku lagi. Aku penasaran.

"Kau waktu itu masih sangat kecil."

Belum sempat aku bertanya, kakek ini sudah melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Dimana ibumu?"

Tubuhku terjatuh lesu, aku selalu begitu ketika ada yang bertanya soal ibuku sejak ia tak ada lagi, padahal aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Tapi hal itu selalu saja gagal, dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu teringat ibuku. Semua kenangan tentangnya tidak bisa lepas dari memori kepalaku.

Semuanya begitu mengesankan dan aku selalu berharap waktu dapat diputar kembali.

"Dia sudah tidak ada." Kataku. Kakek itu menunduk, mata keriputnya memancarkan rasa penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

"Sasuke punya penyakit jantung." Balas kakek itu memberitahu. Aku hanya mengangguk, aku sudah tau tentang ini. Aku diam untuk menunggu kakek itu berbicara lagi.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri, aku gagal menjaganya." Lanjutnya, ia memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya erat tidak ingin mengeluarkan airmata.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat, perasaan orang tua memang sensitif. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Sasuke sudah bekerja disini sejak remaja, disini juga dia bertemu dengan ayahmu yang sering makan ramen disini." Kakek itu tetap berbicara tanpa mempedulikan omonganku, ia terus menceritakan kenangan tentang ibuku dan ayahku. Semua hal yang tidak kuketahui.

"Disini juga kau lahir." Lanjutnya.

"..." Mataku terbelalak. Aku jadi teringat, ibuku juga tidak pernah memberitahu hal itu.

"Tapi saat umurmu dua tahun, ibumu pergi dan tidak menceritakan alasannya. Tapi aku tahu itu ada hubungannya dengan ayahmu."

"Ayahmu selalu datang meski tau ibumu sudah tidak disini lagi. Dia selalu menunggunya, tapi ibumu tidak pernah kembali. Jadi dia menyerah dan tidak pernah datang lagi."

"..." Lidahku kelu tak mampu berbicara.

"Waktu sudah lama berlalu ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar mereka. Tapi begitu tau Sasuke sudah tidak ada, aku benar-benar menyesal.."

Kakek itu sudah selesai berbicara, tapi banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Kakek tahu ayahku?" Pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan dari tadi akhirnya keluar juga.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Namanya Naruto."

Naruto? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya. Aku cepat-cepat mengeluarkan foto yang kulihat dirumah, ibuku bersama laki-laki di kedai ramen ini. Mungkin saja laki-laki ini adalah Naruto. Aku menunjukkannya pada kakek.

"Ini?"

"Iya. Bagaimana ya kabar ayahmu sekarang."

Aku sedang berpikir keras. Naruto? Rambut pirang? Tanda lahir yang sama denganku? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dikepalaku, aku merasa tidak asing tapi aku tidak mengingatnya. Aku meneliti lagi foto itu, laki-laki ini sangat mirip denganku.

Kepalaku rasanya menjadi sakit gara-gara memikirkannya, aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa pria tua itu beranjak pergi entah kemana lalu kembali dengan membawa selembar potongan koran yang sudah agak berwarna kekuningan.

Kakek itu menyerahkannya padaku, aku memperhatikannya. Headline beritanya menulis sesuatu yang aku kurang mengerti, intinya tentang bisnis dan perusahaan. Lalu mataku turun melihat foto yang dilampirkan pada berita itu.

Seorang pria pirang cepak sedang berjabat tangan dengan kolega perusahaannya. Wajah pria itu menampilkan senyum menawan dengan tanda lahir dipipinya yang khas.

Aku masih mengingat wajah itu.

Dia idolaku saat aku kecil, pria bernama Naruto. Akhirnya aku mengingatnya.

"Itu koran lama." Kata kakek.

"..." Aku menggengam koran itu erat-erat.

"Ayahmu punya perusahaan bisnis yang besar. Aku melihat beritanya di koran, aku mengiriminya pesan ke kantornya karena kupikir Sasuke bersamanya. Tapi pesan itu tidak dibalas. Mungkin ayahmu sangat sibuk." Lanjutnya sedih.

Wajahku memerah, rasanya ada emosi yang meluap-luap didalam tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kakek Teuchi, aku mengangguk dan menutup mataku untuk menetralkan emosiku.

"Aku begitu peduli pada ibumu. Makanya aku selalu menyuruh putriku mencari tahu berita tentang ibu dan ayahmu. Hanya koran itu yang ada, ibumu sangat sulit dicari." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan ibuku. Ia selalu bahagia kok." Jawabku berusaha tersenyum.

Ibuku selalu mengajariku agar tidak berbohong, sekarang aku melanggarnya.

Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi, sekarang aku begitu sensitif jika membahas soal ibuku.

"Mungkin Naruto akan senang jika kau mengunjunginya." Pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil berisikan alamat lengkap.

"..." Aku memandanginya tak percaya.

Aku ... akan bertemu dengan idolaku lagi? Aku harus senang atau sedih? Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau dia ayahku? Apa dia akan kaget? Apa dia tahu kalau aku anaknya?

Aku tak punya alasan spesifik kenapa aku ingin kesana.

Aku kesana hanya ingin memukul wajahnya, aku bukan seperti dulu lagi yang mengaguminya.

"Terima kasih." Kataku cepat, aku beranjak ingin pergi kesana. Aku tidak peduli bahwa ini sudah jam Menma pulang bimbel dan aku harus menjemputnya. Emosiku meluap.

Paman Teuchi kembali bersuara membuyarkan emosiku yang telah berkumpul menjadi satu, ia memegang pergelangan tanganku yang dibalut jaket hitam.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke pemakaman ibumu."

...

Setelah mengantar kakek Teuchi ke pemakaman ibuku, aku segera pergi ke perusahaan ayahku. Kali ini aku naik kereta, aku ingin cepat sampai karena perusahaannya lumayan jauh. Sebelumnya aku mengirimi pesan pada Sarada untuk menjemput Menma.

Sudah kuduga, Naruto itu memang orang kaya. Dia memegang perusahaan raksasa yang megah ini. Aku segera masuk ke ruangan resepsionis dan meminta bertemu dengan direkturnya. Kali ini aku beruntung, karena dia sedang tidak ada jadwal meeting atau semacamnya. Aku segera mengetok pintu itu dengan cepat dan terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang mengizinkanku masuk.

Perasaanku semakin menggebu-gebu. Aku ingin tahu reaksinya.

Aku melihatnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya, hanya saja wajahnya ada kerutan karena usianya bertambah. Dia sedang mengecek dokumennya dengan fokus, tak sadar tamunya sudah masuk.

"Selamat siang, ayah." Aku inisiatif memulai pembicaraan duluan. Dia langsung mengangkat kepala pirangnya dan menatapku tidak percaya.

"..." Dia tak mampu berbicara tapi mata birunya memandangku menuntut penjelasan.

"Terima kasih karena telah menelantarkan ibuku." Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Siapa?" Dia bertanya dengan bodoh, tanganku terkepal ingin memukul wajahnya. Aku tidak peduli bahwa dia ayahku.

Ohya aku lupa, dia kan punya istri baru.

"Sasuke." Aku memandanginya tajam tapi dia hanya membalasku dengan tatapan penyesalan. Aku muak dengan ekspresi itu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanyanya. Aku memegangi perutku dan tertawa, aku tidak bermaksud mencemoh. Hanya saja pertanyaan itu terlalu konyol dan lucu sekali. Dia memandangiku heran.

"Setelah belasan tahun kau meningalkannya, hanya itu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutmu?" Tanyaku langsung. Nada bicaraku sedikit kurang ajar jika berbicara dengan ayah sendiri, dan aku tidak peduli.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata lalu dia menunduk. Aku terdiam, apakah ayahku benar-benar menyesal?

Ada hening beberapa detik.

"Sasuke sudah meninggal, tiga bulan lalu." Aku memberitahunya, ayahku perlu tau soal ini.

Ayahku mengangkat kepalanya cepat, ekspresinya sangat kaget dan kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya. "Katakan itu bohong." Katanya serak, suaranya tenggelam sepertinya dia akan menangis.

Apa ayahku sekarang sedang berakting?

"Harusnya kau senang." Jawabku asal. Aku sangat sangsi jika ayahku menyayangi ibuku atau tidak.

"Tidak, aku sangat mencintainya." Balasnya cepat, kini ayahku berdiri dan memegangi kedua bahuku. Tinggiku hanya sebatas telinganya. Kedua kelereng sapphire kami pun bertemu.

"Tapi kau malah meninggalkannya." Jawabku datar. Andai ayahku tahu perjuangan ibuku selama ini.

"Ada masalah waktu itu." Ayahku kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan menyesal. Tangannya masih memegang kedua bahuku.

Aku tidak peduli apa masalahnya, kalau memang ayahku mencintai ibuku harusnya dia memperjuangkannya.

"Kau bilang cinta tapi kau tidak memperjuangkannya." Balasku lagi, emosiku rasanya memuncak lagi. Aku tertawa meremehkan.

Bagaimana dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan istri barunya sementara ibuku terlantar seperti itu?

Ayahku sangat tidak jantan.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan."

Tidak mudah, huh? Aku mengira semua orang akan rela untuk melakukan apapun untuk orang yang disayanginya. Seperti ibuku pada aku dan adikku. Rasa sayangnya pada kami melebihi apapun.

"Aku ada mengunjunginya jika aku luang, terakhir kali saat ia sedang hamil. Aku melakukan kesalahan waktu itu, ia menangis karenaku. Aku menyesal, sungguh aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku dengar ia bekerja di cafe yang pernah aku kunjungi, aku datang lagi tapi aku tidak menemukannya." Ayahku berbicara lagi.

Jadi, ibuku menangis malam itu karena ayahku?

"Dan kau bertemu denganku." Kataku datar, aku masih mengingat peristiwa itu dimana aku mengantarkan pesanan ke mejanya. Lalu istri barunya itu memberikan uang tip padaku. Saat itu aku masih bocah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Aku kaget saat Hinata berkata seperti itu, mungkin kau memang anakku. Aku ingin kesana lagi untuk memastikan tapi ada suatu halangan. Aku benar-benar melupakan semuanya, maaf."

Emosiku akhirnya sampai dipuncak, aku segera menarik kerah kemejanya dan bersiap memukulnya. Sedikit susah karena tinggiku tidak sejajar dengannya. Ayahku hanya memandangi tanpa berniat membalas.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kami alami selama ini." Suaraku serak karena bercampur dengan tangis yang hampir meledak.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya."

"Tapi kau membiarkan ibuku seperti itu." Yang kumaksud, ibuku menghidupkan ketiga anaknya sendiri padahal ayah dari anak itu hidup mewah bahkan punya istri baru.

"Maafkan aku." Aku muak mendengar kata maaf yang sudah dilontarkannya sebanyak tiga kali. Bagiku kata maaf saja tidak cukup. Aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dikerah kemejanya, dan membuang muka. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang.

Ibuku selalu bilang padaku untuk tidak mencari masalah pada orang. Aku selalu mengingat dan menuruti nasehatnya.

Padahal orang didepanku ini adalah ayahku sendiri, dan aku marah padanya karena ada hubungannya dengan ibuku.

Apa ibuku akan tetap marah jika seperti ini?

"Sudahlah." Ucapku. Semuanya akan sia-sia.

"Bagaimana kabar adik-adikmu?" Ayahku bertanya lagi, aku tahu dia sedang menatapku.

"Mereka baik." Jawabku rendah, hampir mendesis.

"Baguslah."

"Kau yakin mereka anakmu?" Maksudku Sarada dan Menma.

"Sudah kubilang terkadang aku meluangkan waktu ku untuk bertemu Sasuke. Kau tahu aku sangat sibuk waktu itu."

Oh, aku jadi merasa ibuku hanya seperti mesin pembuat anak baginya. Sekarang aku yakin ibuku itu sangat bodoh.

Cuma karena cinta?

Aku tak mau berkomentar, bagiku cukup tau saja sudah cukup. Aku mengeluarkan foto lama ibuku yang kusimpan di saku jaket dan meletakannya di meja agak keras. Aku ingin segera pergi darisini, urusanku sudah selesai. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Aku tidak ingin bertemu ayahku lagi, entah kenapa aku jadi benci padanya. Ayahku mengambil foto itu dan memandanginya dengan sedih.

"Untuk kenangan." Sahutku. Semuanya memang tinggal kenangan, ibuku sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Percuma aku memukul ayahku sampai sekarat sekalipun, ibuku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang dulu mengangguminya diam-diam, meskipun sekarang aku membencinya, sekarang aku tak berniat mencari masalah. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang.

Aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, aku tak berniat menolehkan kepala hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya. Aku sudah bertekad akan melupakan semuanya.

...

Sejak peristiwa itu, surat-surat selalu berdatangan di kotak pos rumahku. Isinya selalu pesan yang meminta kami untuk ikut bersamanya -ayahku-, terkadang uang dalam jumlah besar yang cukup untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami dalam sebulan. Dalam surat itu ayahku sengaja menulis alamat rumahnya, berharap kami akan datang kesana. Aku selalu mengirim kembali uang itu ke alamat pengirim dan aku tidak pernah membalas pesannya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli darimana ayahku tahu alamat rumah kami, sepertinya dia punya mata-mata. Hidupku rasanya seperti diterror. Kakashi-san juga memberitahu bahwa setiap hari selalu ada bunga yang diletakkan dimakam ibuku, sepertinya ayahku mengunjunginya setiap hari.

Aku hanya tertawa hambar, ayahku bahkan lebih bodoh dari ibuku. Dia baru melakukannya ketika ibuku sudah tidak ada, kenapa tidak dari dulu.

Apa sekarang dia sudah menyesal?

...

Aku mengecek kotak pos hari ini, isinya kosong. Aku tersenyum senang ,akhirnya hidupku berangsur-angsur normal. Sebulan terakhir ini surat selalu datang, tapi tiga hari terakhir ini tidak ada lagi surat yang sampai di kotak pos rumahku. Mungkin ayahku sudah menyerah.

Hidupku kembali damai.

Aku melihat jam diponselku, jam enam lewat delapan belas menit. Aku segera menaikki sepedaku dan mengayuhnya cepat. Setelah ujian kelulusan, aku memiliki waktu libur panjang. Aku sudah mengurus semua persyaratan dan adminitrasi kuliahku. Jadi sekarang aku bebas. Aku punya pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai pengantar koran karena cafe baru dibuka jam delapan. Aku memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk kegiatan lain, apa saja yang penting menghasilkan uang karena Sarada akan masuk SMA dan biayanya tidak murah. Uang yang ibuku tinggalkan masih tidak cukup, karena dibagi bersama Menma.

Keringat mulai menetes dari dahiku, udara pagi ini cukup panas, aku seperti berolahraga pagi saja. Sepertinya aku harus mandi lagi ketika sampai di cafe. Aku berhenti di setiap rumah orang-orang disini, dan meletakkan korannya di halaman rumah dengan cepat.

Kayuhanku pada sepeda terhenti, headline berita yang dicetak tebal dengan huruf besar itu menarik perhatianku. Aku mengambil koran itu dan memandanginya dalam-dalam.

 ** _CEO NAMIKAZE CORPS, UZUMAKI NARUTO, DITEMUKAN TIDAK BERNYAWA DI APARTMENTNYA AKIBAT OVERDOSIS OBAT-OBATAN_**

Aku tertawa hambar seperti orang sakit jiwa.

Pertama, ibuku. Kedua, ayahku.

Kini aku yakin cinta dan penyesalan itu bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh.

 **END**

2LDK : 2 room, 1 living room, 1 kitchen


End file.
